Hopelessly Devoted To You
by NayNayWanky
Summary: OOC


Elle est là, me regardant de son regard brun, empreint de désir. Si seulement elle savais que je ressent la même chose. Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse sous la table, sans s'arrêter de discuter avec Naya. Mon petit démon prends un malin plaisir à me taquiner. Je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder ses jambes si bien sculptées, sous sa robe pas assez courte à mon goût. Peut être que je devrais calmer mes pensés avec qu'on ne remarque un changement que je ne saurais expliquer si l'on me le demande. La conversation tourna sur Naya et sa relation avec Heather, et Lea qui prévoyais déjà un grand mariage pour elles.

Elle commença à se rapprocher légèrement de moi, assez discrètement lorsque Nay tourna son attention ailleurs. Ma seule envie en ce moment : Quitter ce restaurant au plus vite, et lui montrer à quel point je me donne à elle.

Le retour fut calme, et Lea ne parlais que très peu, ce qui ne facilitais pas la tache de lui confier mes sentiments à son égards.

A peine arriver, elle enleva son manteau, et alla se changer en vêtements plus confortables pour la nuit, short et débardeur. Je fis de même, et elle me rejoignit dans le salon, puis choisit un film comme on en avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle s'installa tout près de mon corps, je frissonna, ce qu'elle du sûrement remarquer.

_- "Tu as froid Di..?"_ Elle me regarda avec son regard doux, en posant sa main chaude sur la mienne.

_- "Un peu.."_ Je préféra mentir, ne me sentant pas prête ce soir pour ce genre de déclaration.

_-"Laisse moi m'occuper de toi, je vais te réchauffer.. "_ A ses paroles, dur de ne pas avoir de pensés pas très adaptées. Elle se déplaça tout contre moi, sa tête enfuis dans mon cou. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, se blottissant au plus près de moi, ce qui me plaisait énormément.

Je passait à mon tour mes bras autour de son petit corps, posséssivement, et je la sentit sourire contre mon cou. Elle y déposa un baiser, et je ne pu m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, sentant la tension monter dans mon corps. Elle tourna son attention sur l'écran, le film commençant, et je tenta sans succès de faire de même. Je la regardait, dans mes bras, me demandant si un jour elle serais mienne. Elle releva son visage au niveau du mien, elle avait du remarquer mon regard posé sur elle.

-_ "Tout va bien Dianna ?_ _Tu as l'air..Distante, dans tes pensées.. Tu n'aime pas le film ?_ " Son regard ancré dans le mien, je détourna mon attention auprès du film avec un léger sourire, ne pouvant pas laisser paraître mes émotions pourtant si évidentes.

_-" Le film est super, surtout vu que tu l'as choisit. Je.. Hum, tu es juste la plus belle femme au monde Lea, tout le monde souhaiterais avec la chance que j'ai de te regarder dans mes bras."_

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder, craignant d'en avoir trop dis. Tout était si difficile à cacher en sa présence, sa simple voix me faisait perdre le contrôle de mon corps.  
Elle se serra d'avantage à moi sans rien dire, et embrassa ma joue, avant de regarder à nouveau le film que je n'avais guère suivit.  
Je suppose que c'c'était bon signe. Après moins d'une heure, ma douce s'éloigna de moi pour se lever, et s'étira. Il m'était tellement dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser de tout mon amour en ce moment.

_-" Cette journée m'a épuisée.. Pas toi ? "_ Elle sourit largement vers moi, de ce sourire qui me remplissait de bonheur à chaque instant qu'il apparaissait.

_- " Oh que si, tu devrais aller te reposer Lea, je ne voudrais pas que tu soit trop fatiguée.."_ Je me leva à mon tour, et lui embrassa le haut de sa tête, rendant son sourire encore plus large. Je fondais comme neige au soleil face à cette vision si parfaite.

_-"Oui, mais à condition que j'ai un gros câlin avant.. "_ Elle me sourit malicieusement avec son regard d'enfant, tout était si adorable venant d'elle.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille en la serrant contre moi, souriant affectueusement, et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, blottissant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Elle me serra au plus possible de sa force, ce qui me fit sourire tendrement, glissant mes doigts dans son dos, la caressant doucement.

_-" Bonne nuit Di.."_ Elle murmura à peine audible, sentant la fatigue la chevaucher de plus en plus.

_-" Bonne nuit petite star, fait de beaux rêves.. "_ J'embrassa sa joue, puis me détacha de son corps regrettant déjà cette perte de contact.

Une fois au chaud sous les couvertures, j'eu de mal à fermer les yeux sans penser à cette journée. Tout les regards insistants de ma petite brune, ne devais pas être sans explication.

Je me tournait sur le côté, et pris le coussin de Lea dans mes bras, respirant son parfum. C'était déjà mieux que rien d'avoir une partie d'elle près de moi.

Après une heure passer à essayer de m'endormir, rien n'y fait. Je me lève alors pour aller me chercher un peu d'eau, lorsqu'en passant près de la chambre de Lea, j'entendis sangloter. Je toqua à sa porte: aucune réponse. Après deux minutes, je décida d'entrer, la trouvant sur son lit en larmes, pleurant désespérément. Je me précipita à ses côtés sur le lit, et la serra doucement dans mes bras, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui n'allais pas. Entre tout ses sanglots, impossible d'en tirer conclusion.

_-"Lea.. Parle moi, aide moi à comprendre ce qui ne va pas, tu sais que je suis là.."_ Elle secoua la tête, en pleurant encore plus. Je la serrais encore plus contre moi, puis lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

_-"Chut.. ça va aller ma petite star, calme toi, je suis là, tout près de toi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.. "_ Elle mis du temps à calmer ses pleurs, mais fini par y arriver. Je m'allongea, et la tira délicatement par la main pour qu'elle vienne dans mes bras, incapable d'être loin d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi encore plus qu'auparavant, respirant encore un peu trop vite. Sa tête dans mon cou, je sentit qu'elle commençait à se détendre. Je glissa la couverture sur nous, ne voulant pas que ma petite brunette ai froid. On laissa le sujet pour ce soir, mais je ne compte pas abandonner. Si mon ange va mal, je compte bien savoir ce qui la tracasse tant.

_-" Je t'aime Di.. "_ Elle parla dans un murmure, et je pu sentir son souffle doux contre ma peau.

_-" Je t'aime plus que tu ne peut te l'imaginer Lea.."_ Pendant que je parlais, sa respiration était devenue lente et profonde. Elle s'était endormie. J'aurais aimer pouvoir lui dire ce soir, tout lui dire. Mais je ne préfère pas tout brusquer, et que ça soit trop vite pour elle. Autant prendre le temps et faire les choses bien. Je veut que tout soit parfait pour ma douce.

Je ferma les yeux, et laissa le sommeil m'emporter à son tour.


End file.
